Ohhh, Niklaus!
by VampireBarbie13
Summary: The "WHAT IF" story of Klaus and Tatia: The Original Doppelganger
1. Chapter 1

I've have always wondered what Mystic Falls would be like in modern day. Definitely different from before I was turned, and after. I had to come back, to see for myself. I had to know if they were safe. I have to know. Been have a strong connected feeling something wasn't quite right, with the Originals. My name is Tatia, I am a vampire and this is my story.

Tatia P.O.V:

Almost there….almost there….almost….ahh, there is it. I had to stop and gaze at it. Fell's Church's Steeple. I knew the men who built it. I may have led them on to have a drink. When a lady is thirsty, and needs lavations, she has to make use of her surroundings. Such as George Lockwood. I seen my descendant, Katerina toying with George to get her way. When will she ever learn. I wonder if she is here in town. I've never met her, only kept an eye on her. I'm very intrigued to see Elena. I hear she's the 3rd of me. Hmm.

It's been a very, very long time. I'm sure a lot has changed. Looking forward to seeing what's new, and maybe have a bite or two. No no, Tatia…you promised yourself you'd be a good girl. You don't want to bring too much attention to yourself. I wonder if any of them survived, or if they've been all killed off. I've always kept my eye on them through the years, but the last time I've seen them, well, Niklaus and Rebekah was 1920. There was a young fellow accompanying them. He seemed to take a liking to Rebekah. I think his name was….Stefan."

My strong feeling is growing even worse. It can't be good. I must find a place to hide, the sun is almost upon the tops of the tree line. I hear the vampires who reside here, have what they call a 'daylight ring'. I must get my hands on one of those. I will need a change of clothes too. These ratty old rags are starting to get holes in them.

I duck into an abandon building. Seems quaint, and no one should notice me.

[Night fall / Klaus's Ball is just beginning. Tatia has compelled a girl walking up from her car to change clothes with her. Tatia arrives, compels the doorman, and says she's Elena Gilbert.]

Wow, this is amazing. I cannot believe this is put on by Niklaus. I wonder if he'll know I'm Elena. I hear Katerina loves to fool everyone by portraying her. I hear foot steps coming my way. I was acting as if I was distracted by the chandelier. It was very pretty to look at.

"Well hello Elena, so glad you could make it." Finally, a voice to go with the footsteps. But this voice sounded so familiar. Ohh It was him! It was Niklaus!

"Niklaus…." A tear came to my eye, but I tried to hold it in so it wouldn't run down my cheek. He looked puzzled, as to why I called him 'Niklaus'.

"May I have the first dance of the evening?" He offers his hand for mine. I placed my hand in his, walked to the middle of the floor, never loosing sight of his eyes. His beautiful eyes. I could get lost in them. I can't believe he cut his hair. I loved to twist my fingers in those blond locks.

"So, where are your excorts…the Salvatores?" he was getting curious. I think he knew I wasn't who I was trying to be. Maybe he thinks I'm Katerina.

"Uhh, well, you see, they are….not here?" [Ohh no! That was horrible, Tatia, pull yourself together and talk like an American! Don't talk like yourself, he'll know it's you, if he truly loved you. He'll know your voice.]

"Where did you say they were?"

"I believe they are, uhh I mean, I don't know.''

"Ohh, wow, you are unprotected. I never knew they would ever leave your side. Especially Damon. If you'll excuse me, I must check on my other guests."

"Alright, Niklaus. See you soon, my love." I whispered. So stupid! He's going to here you!

Klaus turns around quickly, as us vampire are good at, gets in my face and whispers in shock; "Ta….Tatia?"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

I could tell in his eyes, that he knew it was me. I quickly made an excuse; "Who is Tatia? It's me….Elena." I hated to lie to him. But he didn't take that as a correct answer. He took my arm, and escorted me to the side door to the balcony. He grabbed me gently around my waste, and within an instant we were down to the gravel driveway. We then continued to the woodsy area across the way. I'm assuming for more privacy, so none of his family can hear us talk.

He lets me go, and starts to pace back and forth from me to the near by oak tree.  
>"Ok, now I know you're not Elena. And you're certainly not Katerina. But…it's impossible….you cannot be, Tatia." Niklaus had a look of bewilderment. I wanted desperately to tell him it was me, shout it with excitement, but I had to keep it secret for as long as I could.<p>

I noticed that the oak tree in front of me was not an ordinary oak tree. "Ohh my-". Opps, I said that out loud, instead of in my thoughts! Niklaus quickly stopped, turned to me and said, "What is it?"

"Well, I have a question. Is this oak tree, a…..white oak tree, by chance?" The look on Niklaus' face was the look of fear, and anger. He held his breath, turned around and said, "For such a curious doppelganger, you're very intellegent….Elena."

"Well, I took a guess…that's all." I kind of figured that would be the appropriate response this Elena would say. "But, what is this tree doing here? I though you and your family burnt it to the ground?" Niklaus turned around and walked up to the tree, was about to place his hand on the bark, and I knew that was my queue to leave.

Tatia's POV-

I ran. I ran so fast, as vampires do. This was the fasted I've ever ran. Just had to get away from him. I cried the whole way back to the shack. Never looked back behind me once, but I did wonder if he was following me. That's why I ran fast. I finally made it to the shack, changed my clothes, grabbed my journal out of my sack, and began to make my agenda for the next few days.

First on my list was to find this, Elena Gilbert. I need to learn everything I can about her, to portray her. I wonder if she is anything like her ancestor, Samantha Gilbert. She was a refined young girl. In 1867, she was in love with Damon Salvatore. She would show her affection towards him by buying him trinkets, and winking at him, but Damon was so wrapped up in Sage, a Sassy, adventurous vampire, with hair as red as fire. Her bark is definitely worse than her bite.

(To Be Continued…)


End file.
